Bridgette's Tangled Adventure
by Applause2014
Summary: The magically long-haired Bridgette has spent her entire life in a tower, but now that a runaway thief has stumbled upon her, she is about to discover the world for the first time, and who she really is. Co-written with I'll Cover Angel and Collins.


**Hey everyone! You all may be thinking as to why I am publishing a new story when I have all of my others to do. Well, when I update them is my own decision and my own business... ;)**

**Anyway, this is a collaboration with I'll Cover Angel and Collins! She is a sweet lady, a good friend and a amazing writer! She and I put two minds together to come up with this new story and we hope you all will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Total Drama or the story this is based on.**

* * *

><p><em>Hi, My name is Geoff and you see that wanted sign on that tree? The badly drawn one? Yeah, that's me and this is the story about how I died. Sike! I'm just kidding with you this story does involve me but it's actually not my story, it's her story! You see that blonde girl in the tower? That's Bridgette and it's actually her story that I managed to get myself sucked into, but that's not until later in the story, this story of hers starts when she was born, 18 years ago.<em>

_You see that woman over there? The old woman in the dark looking around suspiciously while wearing a cloak? Pay attention to her because she's kinda important to the story here! Long ago there was a king and queen who wanted nothing more then to have a baby, they tried for awhile and then when they were about to lose hope, a miracle happened and they were able to have a baby and the kingdom couldn't wait to welcome the new baby to the royal family._

_What happened next was a tragedy, the queen fell sick and was close to dying and the king was worried that his wife and his unborn baby wouldn't survive, luckily when all hope felt lost they heard of a magic flower could cure anyone and as a last resort, the king sent his guards and everyone in the kingdom on a mission to find this sacred flower to save his family._

_While everyone in the kingdom was looking for this flower to help the queen, one person knew that it did exist and exactly where she could find it, however she wasn't about to lose her flower to the queen she wanted it for herself and she wanted it to keep her youth. You remember that woman I told you to remember? That's her, Blaineley is her name and she was determined to keep the flower hidden, she weaved a basket out of grass and covered the flower, however in an attempt to run back to her tower she tipped that basket and the flower was uncovered and the guards rushed it to the king and queen, it was made into a juice for the queen to sip on and she was cured! Although the kingdom was pleased by this Blaineley wasn't and she needed to find a new source for her youth._

_When the baby was born, she was a beautiful girl and the King and Queen named her Bridgette and she had beautiful blonde hair. Originally Blaineley's plan was to sneak in and cut a piece of her beautiful hair and use that for her youth, however she found that she was only able to get her youth back when she held Bridgette's hair in her hands and sang a song._

_"Bring back what was once was mine..." Blaineley sang. "What once was mine..."_

_It seems that Blaineley was able to get her flower back, not in the way she planned originally but something was better then nothing and she made a choice then and there to kidnap Bridgette and take her back to the tower and raise the girl as her own, only this time she was certain not to let her flower get stolen from her._

* * *

><p>"Why can't I go outside?" a young Bridgette who was maybe five asked Blaineley.<p>

"Because the outside world is a dangerous place." Blaineley told her as she brushed her hair, getting it to glow and Bridgette to sing so she could get her youth back. "It's safer inside and that's why we stay here in this tower where it's safe."

* * *

><p>17 year old Bridgette opened her window to look out from her tower, the sun was out and the day was bright. Bridgette was playing hide and seek with her Iguana and he was changing colors to hide, he jumped the second Bridgette snuck up on him.<p>

"Gotcha!" Bridgette laughed and spun around in her light blue dress. "That's 22 for me and 19 for you! Best 23 outta 30?"

The Lizard gave her a dirty look and shook his head 'No'

"Fine, what do you want to do now?" Bridgette sighed and the Iguana pointed outside with his tail. "Oh no, we don't do that! We like it inside the tower. Don't look at me like that, tomorrow is my Birthday and I really want to see the lights! I'm going to ask Mother when she comes home! This is the year!"

_7 A.M., the usual morning wake up  
>Start the day off with the chores and sweep 'til the floor's clean once again<br>Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and rise up to shine  
>Sweep, polish and wax again, and by then it's like 7:15!<em>

Bridgette grabbed a few books off of the shelves and flopped down onto her bed to read them.

_And so I'll read a book  
>Or maybe work on my lace<br>I'll add a few shawls to drape around the place  
>I'll play guitar and sing opertalla songs<br>And cook and will always wonder  
>Just wonder when will my life begin?<em>

Bridgette than does various activities with her pet, Pascal.

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and napping  
>Polo, table tennis and chess<br>Pottery and writing, candle making  
>I'll lean out of my window and sing with the song birds of the afternoon.<em>

Bridgette sighs as she looks out the window and sees the birds being happy and carefree.

_And I'll reread the books_  
><em>If I have the dime to spear<em>  
><em>I'll reclean the whole house again <em>  
><em>I'm sure there's still a spot that is dusty<em>  
><em>And then I'll brush and braid<em>  
><em>and brush and braid my hair<em>  
><em>Still within the same place I have always been<em>

With nothing to do, Bridgette, paints a mural on the last available space on the walls of the tower.

_And I'll keep wondering and wishing _  
><em>And dreaming and hoping<em>  
><em>When will my life begin?<em>

Bridgette looked at a painting of lights floating in the night Sky, with her sitting on the ground looking up at them.

_And tomorrow night_  
><em>The lights will appear<em>  
><em>Just like they do on my birthday every single year<em>  
><em>What is it like<em>  
><em>Out there where they shine?<em>  
><em>Now that I'm the rightful age<br>__Mother might finally just _  
><em>Let me go...<em>

* * *

><p>"This is it Pascal, this is the big day. I am finally going to ask her."<p>

"Bridgette? Bridgette, where are you?" a faint voice cried out.

"This is it!" Bridgette cried as the iguana looked at her. "I know! I know. Now hide before she comes up here."

After Bridgette covered her painting, she ran to the window as he mother cried out,

"Bridgette, I'm not getting any younger down here."

"Coming mother."

Bridgette threw her long wavy hair out the window and her mother grabbed hold of it. As she was being pulled up by her daughter, Blaineley felt so happy to have a daughter who always made her look forever youthful.

"Hi mother, glad your home."

"Bridgette, how do you manage to do that every single day without failing? It looks absolutely exhausting darling." Blaineley replied to her so called "daughter."

"It's not that hard mother."

"Than I don't why it takes so long." Blaineley replied as she broke out laughing. "Darling, I'm just teasing you."

"Mother, as you may know, tommorow is a very important day-"

Blaineley intrupted her daughter as he pulled Bridgette to her side as they looked in a mirror, together.

"Bridgette, do you know what I see? I see a strong, confident and beautiful young lady. Oh look, you're here to. Hahaha! I'm just teasing. Stop taking everything so seriously."

"Ok mother, as I was saying, tommorow-"

"Bridgette, mother is feeling a little down. Would you sing for me my dear?"

"Of course mother."

Bridgette ran fast as she could and grabbed a nice chair for Blaineley, while her long hair flowed everywhere. Bridgette helped her mother into the chair and Blaineley grabbed hold of her hair. However, Bridgette started to sing really fast, while Blaineley cried out,

"Wait! Wait!"

Bridgette's hair shined a golden yellow, golden as the early morning sun that Apollo and Auroa saw every morning in the sky. After a few more seconds, the song was over with and Bridgette's hair returned to normal.

"Bridgette!"

"So Mother, I was saying earlier that tommorow is a really big day and you didn't respond and so I'm just gonna tell you that tommorow is my birthday!"

"No, no, it can't be. I distnictly remember, your birthday was last year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays, they are kind of an annual thing." Bridgette said as she sat down. "Mother, I am turning 18 and I wanted to ask- Umm... What I really want for this birthday, actually what I wanted for quite a few years-"

"Bridgette, please stop the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Muh-Muh. That can be very annoying." Blaineley said while she rolled her eyes. "I'm just teasing you my adorable. I love you so much darling."

Blaineley rose up form her chair and Bridgette than said,

"I want to see the floating lights!"

"What?"

"Well, I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights."

Bridgette than uncovered a painting of her surrounding by the floating lights.

"Oh. You mean the stars." Blaineley replied.

"That's the thing," Bridgette while letting some of her hair pull open a window. "I have charted stars and they are always constant while these appear every year on my birthday, mother, only on my birthday. I feel like as if they were ment for me. I need to see them mother and not just from my window, but in person. I have to know what they are."

"You want to go outside? Why Bridgette look at you, fragile as a flower-"

_Still my little girl even though you're almost grown!  
>You know why we stay up in this tower?<em>

"I know..." Bridgette sighed. "But Mot-"

_That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear!  
>It's better for us to be alone!<em>

_I should have prepared, you see? I guess I knew this day would always come!  
>I knew that one day you would beg me to leave this nest!<br>Soon, but not yet..._

"But!" Bridgette tried to tell her but Blaineley covered her mouth and Shhhh'ed her.

_Shh, trust me, pet  
>Blaineley knows best.<em>

_Blaineley knows best  
>Listen to your Mother<br>It's a scary world dear!  
>That's why I keep you safe here!<em>

"I just want to-" Bridgette tried to tell her but her Mother just kept going.

_Blaineley knows best  
>One way or another<br>Something will go wrong, I swear!  
>Things always go wrong, that's the point of my song!<em>

_Ruffians, thugs  
>Poison ivy, quicksand<br>Cannibals and snakes, the plague_

"No way!" Bridgette yelled and covered her ears.

"Yes!" Blaineley uncovered her ears. "Things like that always happen!"

_Also large bugs  
>Men with pointy teeth and<br>Stop, no more, you'll just upset me!  
>You need to stop asking!<br>Just the thought of the dangerous things that could be..._

"Oh Bridgette!" Blaineley fake sobbed. "These thoughts you have running through my head are terrifying me!"

_Blaineley's right here  
>Mother will protect you<br>Darling, here's my suggestion to you!_

"What is it?" Bridgette asked, hoping her Mother would change her mind.

_Skip the drama  
>Stay with mama<br>Blaineley knows best!_

"I promise that I'll be fine!" Bridgette tried to tell her.

_Go ahead, get trampled by a stampede of horses!  
>Go ahead, get robbed and even worse...left for dead!<br>Me, I'm just your Mother, what do I know about life?  
>I only bathed and changed and fed you!<br>Go and get eaten by cannibals, I'm sure they'll make you into a tasty stew!_

"They wouldn't do that!" Bridgette told her.

"You don't know how truly horrible people can be!" Blaineley laughed.

_Go ahead and leave me, I guess I deserve this!  
>Trying to keep you safe all these years!<br>Let me die alone here, be my guest!  
>Go outside and you'll see all your fears!<br>They'll eat you all alive and you'll leave me here to die!_

"I would never leave you to die." Bridgette told her. "This is my home and I'd come back! I just want some freedom!"

_When it's too late, you'll see, just wait!  
>Blaineley knows best.<em>

"Take a look at yourself." Blaineley grabbed Bridgette and placed her in front of a mirror. "Do you think anyone would want to be your friend? You won't fit in with everyone else."

"I can at least try!" Bridgette looked at herself.

_Blaineley knows best  
>Take it from your mumsy<br>On your own, you won't survive!_

_Sloppy, under-dressed  
>Immature, clumsy<br>Please, they'll eat you up alive!_

_Gullible, naive  
>Positively grubby<br>Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague!_

_Plus, I believe  
>Gettin' kinda chubby<br>I'm just saying 'cause I love you!  
>Honey, your no model and everyone can see!<br>You're not nearly as beautiful...as me!_

_Blaineley understands  
>Mother's here to help you<br>All I have is one request..._

Blaineley pulled Bridgette into a suffocating hug and then grabbed her cheeks and pinched them. Bridgette slowly wrapped her hands around Blaineley's waist and returned the hug.

"Bridgette?" Blaineley pulled away from the hug and placed her hands on Bridgette's shoulders and gave her the meanest glare ever.

"Yes?" Bridgette looked up at her.

"Don't you dare ever ask me to leave this tower ever again." Blaineley informed her. "You don't want to see me get angry, do you?"

"No Mother..." Bridgette forced a smile. "I won't ask you ever again."

_Don't forget it  
>You'll regret it<br>Blaineley knows best._

"Great, now I'm the bad guy." Blaineley sighed. "Look, I'm going to run a few errands and while I'm gone I want you to think about why I'm doing this and how I only want what's best for you."

"Yes, Mother." Bridgette smiled. "I'll let my hair down so you can leave."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Blaineley smiled as Bridgette left her hair down and she watched Blaineley climb down to run some errands.

* * *

><p>Geoff and Duncan were standing on top of the roof of a really nice castle with two large men with them who didn't say much and they seemed rather annoyed with Duncan and Geoff.<p>

"Duncan, check out this amazing view dude!" Geoff looked all around. "It must be nice to live in this kinda place."

"Once we steal this crown and we're loaded then we can live in a place like this." Duncan laughed. "Oh, you don't know how I long to live this life!"

"Then let's get moving." the henchman told them. "We have a plan and you two are just wasting time."

"Chill out, bro." Geoff glared at him. "We're just enjoying the view."

"Alright, I'll stay here with these two bozos and hold the rope." Duncan wrapped the rope around Geoff's waist and tied it tightly as the three of them lowered Geoff down slowly.

With Duncan and the other two watching him from above, Geoff carefully lifted the glass and grabbed the crown belonging to the lost princess that was carefully guarded around the clock.

"Achoo!" the one guard sneezed and Geoff couldn't help himself, he held his laughter in and then finally spoke. After all, he already had the crown in his hands.

"Bless you!" Geoff told him. "Hay Fever?"

"Yeah, I think so." The guard agreed. "Thanks."

"No problem, bro." Geoff told him. "Later!"

"HEY!" The guard turned around to see Geoff being pulled back up and Geoff placing the crown in his satchel.

Once Geoff was pulled up, Duncan and the other two henchmen started to run and jump around the roof. They eventually used rope to climb down and the four of them ran into the woods with several royal guards chasing after them.

"Dude, I can't believe you said that." Duncan panted, out of breath from running. "Now they're never going to stop chasing us."

"Crap!" Geoff went over to a tree and pulled the paper off. "We already have wanted signs? This is just going to make it worse!"

"Ew!" Duncan looked at his. "Look at how they drew my nose and my ears! My ears are not that big."

"They're coming." The big henchman informed Geoff and Duncan. "We better get moving."

"If we can make it up that small cliff then we can get deeper in the woods." Geoff pointed ahead of them. "It's like 4 feet high."

"Can't climb it." Duncan shrugged. "I ditched all the tools when we ran."

"Hey big dudes, you wanna boost us up?" Geoff asked. "Two of us and two of you."

"Yeah, just give me the satchel and then we'll climb up and then we'll pull you up." Duncan told him. "We don't have much time."

"Fine." The one man threw the satchel to Geoff instead of Duncan. "I'll boost you up but you better not try anything funny."

"Of course not, we're a team." Geoff laughed.

Geoff and Duncan stood in front of the small cliff and the men lifted them up. Once they were up the men held out their arms so that Geoff and Duncan could help them up. However Geoff and Duncan looked at each other and then looked at the satchel before laughing and running away. The last thing they needed was to be slowed down by those two dummies.

"Now what?" Geoff asked as they ran deeper into the woods.

"I dunno man, I just know we need to keep running!" Duncan yelled. "I hear the guards coming on horses! They're going to catch us!"

As Duncan kept running, Geoff leaned against a rock wall hoping that he was able to hide behind some weeds and vines he found on it, instantly he fell back on his ass on the ground and when he looked up he realized that he found a cave of some kind and that he watched the guards chase Duncan and he only hoped that Duncan wouldn't be mad at him for ditching him and he would be able to escape.

As Geoff started to walk through the small cave type thing he found it lead to a small area of land that looked untouched and he found a tower covered with moss and leaves. It looked like nobody had lived there for years.

"Looks like I found my place to lay low while I wait for Duncan to come looking for me." Geoff sighed. "Guess this is home, at least for the night."

Geoff started looking around for an entrance and when he couldn't find one he started rooting in the satchel for something he could use to climb the tower to one of the open windows, he found a fishing spear and even though it would take him longer to get up there with this he decided that since he didn't have guards chasing him he had the time to do it and he needed a way in anyway.

* * *

><p>About an hour later of Geoff climbing into the tower, he finally made it inside and was panting from climbing so much. All he wanted was to look around, hide the satchel and get himself some sleep so he could go out and find Duncan.<p>

"This place isn't too shabby!" Geoff announced as he was hit with a blunt object and that was the last thing he remembered before he hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's Tangled and Total Drama! We both love the movie and Gidgette and so we managed to come up with a awesome story! We both are excited about this and we hope you all will love it! Please read and review and give us some encouragement for future chapters.<strong>

**If you want to read a story by I'll Cover Angel and Collins, than I suggest 'Finding Heather' by her. It's a wonderful story and it is AWESOME! Trust me, it's worth it!**

**-Applause**


End file.
